


The Ascension of Kaitniss Loken

by msjedimaster



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: OC, SWTOR, Star Wars - Freeform, Video Game, star wars the old republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitniss Loken reflect up on the Sith Code as she ascends to be a member of the Dark Council and takes her new name and title. Darth Imperius. Rated T because of a few references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ascension of Kaitniss Loken

**Author's Note:**

> So my star wars feels made me think back on SWTOR. Totally loved that game so wrote a little thing on my main character becoming a darth.(Yes, Kaitniss is a play off of Katniss because my character ended up looking like Jennifer Lawerance. And when it came time to pick a legacy title…well I can’t help it Garviel Loken came to mind. :P)

The Dark Council chamber was plain, dark gray floor tiles and the walls were bland and stiff thrones for each member of the council. The council members where a variety of species and they all stood in a semi-circle around Kaitniss.

“Recite the Sith Code.” Darth Marr commanded, Kaitniss still kneeling for her initiation raised an eyebrow and did as commanded.

“Peace is a lie…”

_“You’re such a bitch!” Her father screamed at her mother slapping her across the face. “You are worthless.” He muttered as his wife staggered away from her husband. Kaitniss and Vae'lynn where seven and four and they huddled behind the sofa. Covering their ears trying to pretend it wasn’t really happening again. Kaitniss even now at 20 years old couldn’t remember a time when her parent’s had not fought, or when she and Vae'lynn did not have to hide from their father._

“There is only passion.”

_Passion was what had burned into her when she had found out that her owner a Zebrak named Harander had sold Vae'lynn for a night with a patron of the cantina._

“Through passion, I gain strength.”

_In that moment of passion was when she had first truly discovered her powers. She had made a fist with her hand and he was choking. The guttural sounds Harander made well he fought to breath almost made Kaitniss pity him. Almost. He collapsed to the ground, and Kaitniss sprinted down the hall behind the bar._

“Through strength, I gain power.”

She found the room where Vae'lynn was, she was crying kneeling on the floor before a still fully clothed man.

_“What are you doing here?” The man rolled his eyes at the intruder. Kaitniss felt the fury building within her and manifested itself differently. Raising a hand she unleashed lightning at the man and he crumpled to the ground. Vae'lynn stood her small frame quivering and she reached her hand out to the man and unleashed her own lightning on her would be aggressor._

“Through power, I gain victory.”

_A Sith Lord, a twi'lek, had been a patron at the cantina and watched with some interest as Kaitniss had her confrontation with the cantina manager. When she had choked him out the sith had followed her down push forward to find her sister. When he had seen the little slave shoot lightning from her hands he knew she must be an acolyte on Korriban. The smaller one should be sent also, she had power but he doubted being so small she would survive the trials._

“Through victory, my chains are broken.”

_The chip in Kaitniss arm and the one in Vae'lynn had been removed with little ceremony on board a transport to Korriban. Harander had been very sore over losing two slaves but had dared not fight a Sith Lord when he had demanded the two be freed and sent to Korriban._

“The Force shall free me.”

_For the first time since her father had sold her, she was free. She and Vae'lynn would survive the trials. They would become sith._

“Rise, Darth Imperius.” Darth Marr ordered. Kaitniss stood shoulders squared and stared at the other members of the Dark Council who where dispersing and returning to their seats.“Take your seat.” Marr said. She walked slowly and took the seat formerly occupied by Darth Thanaton.

This ascension was true freedom.


End file.
